


Shattered

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Post-War, Rimming, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-30
Updated: 2009-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron and Ginny feel isolated and ostracized after the war. The siblings discover they can trust only each other and explore their forbidden love.





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This story is coauthored by Wizzardt and written for freckles42 for the 2009 Wizard Love Valentines Day fic exchange.  A big thanks to TrioMakesMeHot for her beta work.  


* * *

Ginny stood in front of the mirror, trying different things with her hair. Even on a good night, getting it just so was a chore, and tonight was a good night, she hoped, even though doubts lingered in her mind.

 

Ginny had met this new bloke a few days ago in Diagon Alley. Ever since the damaged buildings had been repaired she had been eager to go back and visit a comfortable place she remembered from her childhood, before the war. Ginny hadn’t had many suitors in the five years since the war, since she’d lost her eye, and the attention made her suspicious even though she was flattered.

 

Moody had often joked that before long, everyone would wind up looking like him, scarred and withered by curses and dark magic. Ginny sighed and thought about how right he’d been as she finished with her hair and put the eye patch on over her magical eye, charming it to match her dress. She could see just fine out of the replacement but it attracted attention, and a patch was more discrete than the swirling kaleidoscope that now occupied her left eye socket. She accepted the loss of depth perception to cover up her imperfection. Moody said she’d get used to it, that it was better than the one he had, but Ginny just felt like a freak.

 

She wished there hadn’t been any mirrors in the flat she shared with Ron, but she conceded to Ron’s vanity. He still had his good looks, and at least his scars were easily hidden. 

 

Every time Ginny looked in the mirror she remembered that awful day at the Ministry during the last Death Eater assault of the war. A killing curse that had been meant for her had hit the Mirror of Erised and caused it to explode near Ginny. They said she’d been lucky, but she hadn’t felt lucky at the time. Ginny had turned to avoid the brunt of the shards that scarred her skin... her cheek and the side of her face, her forearm and shoulder and above her breast. As she touched the scars on her left side she remembered the agony of a million slivers of glass shredding her skin, and the most painful one of all, the one that took her eye. But Ginny wasn’t the only Weasley who had scars.

 

During the war, their father had changed. The horror of it all, combined with the crushing grief of losing half of his sons, had made Arthur Weasley vengeful, not at all like he was before. People still whispered of the night that he finally caught up with Bellatrix LeStrange, and how there was hardly anything left of her when Shacklebolt arrived. Critical eyes had been watching their dad even then, and Percy only managed to succeed politically by distancing himself from his father.

 

Fred soldiered on and tried to help their Mum and Dad, but he was a shell of himself without George. Percy was busy at the Ministry, rooting out the last of the old Pureblood power structure and deflecting the criticism his father and Ron had earned during the war. Ron had changed, Ginny knew this, but she still worried and cared about him. Ginny tried not to think about it, really, but their father’s mental state was one of the reasons that she and Ron had moved out of the Burrow and into London. The Burrow had emerged from the war unscathed, but its inhabitants had not.

 

Ginny took a deep breath and checked her reflection, satisfied that she still had her figure, at least. The black dinner dress was lovely and she knew she filled it out well.  She hoped that this new bloke would see that – and see past her scars. Ginny opened the bathroom door and stepped out to see Ron lounging on his favorite armchair.

 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ron glared at the fire, absentmindedly picking at the fabric on the armrest with one hand while his other slowly swirled half a glass of fire whiskey.  He heard noises coming from the bathroom, objects being clanked about as Ginny readied herself for a date.  He sank further into a dark mood, for tonight he'd be alone with the misery of his haunting thoughts.

 

The Weasley family had been under a lot of scrutiny and criticism since the war ended, mostly due to his father's unstable and violent temper.  After Harry killed Voldemort, the war ended swiftly and with every Voldemort sympathizer that was brought to the justice, the blood traitor prejudice grew weaker.  There were a few remaining splinter groups that still worked to enforce the idea of blood purity, and those had come after the Weasley family.  Ron and Ginny had to watch their backs most cautiously in the beginning, but for the past several months, there had been no personal attacks against either of them. Still, Ron worried about her whenever she went out. 

 

Ron's eyes darted towards the bathroom door when he heard Ginny drop something and curse.  Even though it was probably safe, he still didn't like the idea of his baby sister leaving him and going out with a strange bloke.

 

Ron became mesmerized by the flickering fire again and shifted in the chair when he felt a surge of pain just below his ribs.  He knew it was a phantom ache; that his wound, after five years really didn't hurt anymore.  

 

He closed his eyes and could see it all again.  That horrible night he was dueling for his life and got sliced open by a partly deflected _Sectumsempra_.  

 

He could see it.  He could feel it.  The singe of his flesh being torn apart...  His hot blood pouring out, soaking his clothing...  The gruesome feel of his ribs and his liver when he had jammed his hand into the gash to staunch the flow of blood... and there had been so much...

   

Then his thoughts turned to all those he'd killed.  He knew exactly how many.  Twenty-three.  He still didn’t know which kill had been the hardest.  Was it his is first?  Saying the words " _Avada Kedavra_ " and meaning it, meaning it with all the hate it took to kill and knowing he'd never be the same.  

 

Or was it the kill that was a mistake?  A terrible mistake.  The curse that came from his wand and hit Theodore Nott.  He'd never forgive himself.  And Hermione never did understand.

 

That was probably why they'd grown apart.  She didn't identify with him, the torture he endured in mind and soul.  Not after that.  She couldn't comprehend why he couldn't put it behind him – they were at war after all.  

 

Eventually she turned to Harry, who for some reason was "okay" with all that had come to pass.  But Harry hadn't lost part of his family to the grave or to near lunacy.  He didn't have a family before the war, and for the first time Ron was jealous of that.  _Must be easier when you have no family to lose_ , he mused darkly.

 

Ron felt a new burn of anger when he thought about how Harry had rejected his sister in much the same way Hermione had abandoned him.  Ginny, broken and damaged, was no longer good enough for "the chosen one."    
  


 Fuck Harry Potter…and Hermione Granger.  They could have each other. "To the fucking golden couple," he spat mockingly, extending his glass towards the fire.  The memories of the three of them, their camaraderie, were long gone and replaced only by his sense of betrayal. 

Another clank in the bathroom.  Dear, sweet Ginny.  Yes, she was flawed, but she was beautiful, and kind, and most importantly she understood him.  Their family being torn apart had pushed them closer together and over the years Ron felt increasingly protective and possessive of his sister.  Possessive in the worst way.  

 

It had been a couple years since Ron had been with a witch, and even those experiences had been hollow, more like masturbating into someone.  He didn't feel anything for any of them -- but he did have feelings for Ginny.  He loved her.  Of course he did, she was his sister.  But sometimes he _wanted_ her, and that made him ashamed.  He knew he must be really screwed up to desire his sister like that, just because he was needy.  But he couldn't help it.  He loved her.  And she loved him.

 

Ron treasured just looking at her.  

 

In fact, he wished he could watch her right now.  He would have to put out of his mind that she was getting dressed for some other wizard, and pretend that she was taking care to dress for him, for them, so they could perhaps enjoy a nice night in their flat with dinner and conversation and comfort in front of the fire.  

 

He wanted to watch her brush her hair, maybe glance at him, knowingly - as a reflection in the mirror.  

 

He wanted to watch her slowly draw red lipstick across her full, pouty lips.

 

He wanted to watch her bend down, and see her rounded arse pressing back through the fabric of her dress as she raised it, bit by bit, exposing the long line of her leg as she adjusted her stocking, fiddling with the clasp where the garter attached.  Still looking at him.

 

Fuck.  Ginny Weasley.  My little sister. His cock began to throb.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

And just then she was standing before him.  He hadn't even heard her come out of the bathroom.

 

"Well, how do I look?" Ginny repeated, trying to snap Ron out of his reverie.

 

_What was the right answer?  That she looked good enough to..._ Ron let his eyes linger on her, and he hoped she couldn't read the shameful desire in his gaze. He didn't want her to go.  He wanted to pull her right into his lap.  Part her lips with his tongue and taste her. He wanted to feel her sweet, tight arse grinding against his aching cock. Hear her moan for _him._

 

"You look good, Gin," he began. "Too good," he finished disapprovingly, and then stood up abruptly.

 

He cupped her face in one hand and let his fingers slowly trail down her fine jaw line, "I know you can handle yourself, but if that bloke does anything out of line, I swear – "

 

Ginny rolled her eyes and put her hand on Ron’s arm, pushing it down gently. “Come off it, will you? I can take care of myself.” She didn’t like it when Ron was like this, but then again, she’d dated so rarely it was few and far between. She knew he meant well, at any rate, and she blushed with shame to think that her brother was _definitely_ fitter than the wizard she was seeing for dinner.

 

Ron dropped his hand and took a step away from her.  Being this close, feeling like he did at this moment was almost too much.  "I know Gin, you're right.  Just be careful all right?"

 

“It’s not an ambush, Ron, it’s just dinner,” Ginny laughed. “Seriously now, do I look all right?” she asked again, turning slowly as she watched Ron’s eyes roam over her body. 

 

They’d always been physically casual around each other, especially now that they had their own flat, and Ron had seen what was _under_ the dress a few times... and the way his eyes moved made her wonder if it were all on accident.

 

Ron reached down and grasped her hand, "You do. You look great."  He didn't want to let her hand go, she looked so bloody hot in that black dress that he wanted to feel every curve of her body pressed up against him.  

 

But he dropped her hand, turned to retrieve his glass and asked, "When do you think you'll be home?"  

 

"Depends on how things go.  I won't be home if all goes well," Ginny said playfully.

 

Ron snapped his head around and he glared at her harshly, his heart pounding with jealousy.  

 

"Sorry.  Look - just don't wait up all right?” Ginny could see that Ron was in one of his moods and she hadn’t meant to provoke him. “You look like hell.  Try to get some rest," she said softly as she gathered her cloak and headed out the door.

 

Ron watched her leave and then made his way into the kitchen.  All the whiskey he'd drank on an empty stomach suddenly made him feel sick and he figured he should eat something.

 

While rummaging through the pantry, he heard a familiar voice coming from the living room.  He leaned out of the kitchen to look down the hall as his reflexes compelled him to draw his wand. 

 

“Ron, Ginny, are you home?” It was Harry calling through the Floo. Ron felt excitement and regret at the sound of that familiar tone. “Oi, Ron, Ginny, come on...” Harry’s voice was plaintive and a little whiny. Ron didn’t like it. He could also swear he heard Hermione whispering in the background.

 

Harry’s and Hermione’s betrayal still burned in Ron’s mind, because he thought he knew them both, but in the end they rejected damaged Weasleys in favour of one another. Ron knew it made a twisted sort of sense, really, that his two best friends would wind up together instead of with them, because Merlin knew he and his sister were both unfit for a relationship.

 

Ron tried to clear his mind and he put his wand away as he walked into the living room to see Harry’s face in the Floo. Ron put on a fake smile and tried to sound cheery, “Oi, mate, what’s going on?”

 

“Have you forgotten about tomorrow?” Harry chuckled. “It’s the anniversary ball. Five years.”

 

Ron sat down on the couch hard, images of death and the stench of blood swimming in his mind. His vision blurred and tears threatened to betray his inner struggle, “Of course...of course not,” Ron stammered, breathing deep and regaining his cool.

 

“Are you Flooing me to make sure I go?” Ron forced a laugh, and this time he did hear Hermione whispering in the background, saying something like ‘if he doesn’t want to...’ 

 

“Well, no, Ron, I’m just Flooing to ask you if you are going,” Harry said flatly, and Ron could tell he was annoyed. “You missed the one year ball.”

 

Ron wanted to scream at him. _Half of my fucking family was dead, and all you could think about was celebrating!_ _You stole my bird and broke my sister’s heart!_ But Ron had already had that shouting match with Harry, and over the last five years he had learned that it was pointless to revisit it.

 

“I’ll speak to Ginny,” Ron replied, his eyes narrowing in disgust. “I’m pretty sure she’ll want to go.” _If for no other reason than to hex you both_.

 

“Great!” Harry smiled and Ron wanted to punch him. “We’ll see you there tomorrow night.” Harry’s face disappeared from the floo before Ron could wish any more harm on it.

 

_Five years_ , Ron thought as he stood up and headed to the liquor cabinet again. Five years of nightmares and wishing Ginny were whole again, and wishing that he hadn’t killed all those people. 

 

Five years of wondering why Bill and Charlie and George had to die, and why their father had to lose his mind... Ron poured a tall fire whiskey and brought it and the bottle back over to the couch.

 

“Here’s to the Weasleys,” he toasted to no one in particular and took a deep swig from the glass. The whiskey burned like the past.  
  


 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The clock showed a quarter 'til two and Ron stirred in his slumber on the couch.  He heard the damned Floo again and not wanting to be roused flopped over to his other side with his back facing the room.  He was almost fully asleep again when he heard a few muffled sobs and then caught the aroma of her familiar floral scent.  
  


  _Ginny is home._

Ron rolled back over and sat up; rubbing his bleary eyes and watching Ginny come into focus.  She looked angry, miserable.    
  


  _I'll kill the bastard!_

"Sit down Gin, have a drink," Ron said handing her a glass and filling it with fire whiskey, "and tell me what happened."

 

“Oh, Ron, it was a bloody disaster.” Ginny replied as she took the glass of fire whiskey and flopped onto the couch next to her brother. She took a deep swig of the burning alcohol and tears welled in her eyes, from the disappointment and the whiskey.

 

“So we went to this lovely restaurant in Diagon Alley, and it was just awkward from the moment we sat down.” Ginny went on, describing her misfortune to her brother. “Andrew – that’s the bastard’s name, by the way – Andrew couldn’t hold a conversation with me for more than a few minutes without staring at my eye, or my scars.” She took another pull from the whiskey and sat back, putting her hand on Ron’s arm. 

 

“There was something else, too, something I couldn’t quite place.” Ginny went on, remembering details about the evening that were clearer now that she was safe at home. “He seemed distracted, looking over my shoulder and such, like he was expecting someone.” Ginny took hold of the eye patch and tore it off in disgust, tossing it on the coffee table. She blinked a few times and let her eyes adjust, and saw the look of concern on her brother’s face. “I think he was looking around for a prettier bird.”

 

"He sounds like a bloody moron!"  Ron eyed the hem of Ginny's dress as she leaned forward to fill her glass.  His eyes traveled up her thigh to the exposed lacy top of her stockings.  

 

"Your dress is gorgeous – and so are you.  Any wizard who doesn't think so is a damned fool or a poof!"  Ron threw back what was left in his glass, discarded it and began to drink straight from the bottle.

 

Ginny laughed, a hollow sound that carried no joy. “It’s just the same as last time, Ron.” She said as Ron filled her glass again and continued to drain the bottle. “I haven’t had a decent date since the war ended... neither of us have.” She said darkly, realizing the meaning of that for the both of them. 

 

Ron scowled, he knew very well what Ginny had said was true, but he didn't like hearing it even though he thought of little else.  "Nothing is the same anymore, everyone is different, why bother," he said bitterly.  

 

Ginny settled in closer to her brother, nursing her whiskey and nodding, feeling his comforting presence. She was so angry about tonight and she was hoping for something better, something different... but all she could think about now was how warm and safe she felt next to Ron, who would never disappoint her or betray her.

 

Ron slammed the bottle down on the end table, drew the back of his hand across his mouth and said, "Harry Flooed while you were gone.  He was trying to convince us to go to that bloody ball tomorrow."

 

"Oh, bloody hell, Ron," Ginny sighed, and she imagined that Ron had not been pleased. "What did you tell him?" She turned to face her brother on the couch. "I know you don't want to go, but I think it would be good for you – you never go out." **_We_** _never go out_ , she thought.  "All the people we fought alongside will be there. Maybe it will be good for us to see familiar faces."  
  


 Ron exhaled and put the bottle back to his lips, "Whatever Gin.  Fine. I'll go." _But only so I can keep my eye on you, make sure no one hurts you again._ __

Ginny sat her drink down and hiccupped, and was satisfied now that Ron had said that he was going. She would rather see him in dress robes than that weedy bloke Andrew, at any rate.

 

"You look tired, Ron," she said, and stood up to take his hand. Ginny grunted as she pulled her brother up off of the couch. She looked back at him as they held hands, and she led him down the hallway of their flat to his room. She wished she'd been being led to Andrew's room, instead of this, and she felt ashamed that she would have shagged Andrew if things had gone well, even though she thought he was a reed.

 

Ron watched Ginny flop on his bed, all laid out and looking – inviting.  She stretched and bent her knees causing her dress to ride up her leg, exposing the suspenders of her garter belt.  Ron's heart began to pound seeing the contrast between her dark under things and her creamy skin.  

 

Ginny knew her body had been expecting certain...things to happen tonight, and she felt flushed from the whiskey and the frustration. She thought she'd head to her room after she said goodnight to Ron and have a good wank. Ginny rolled onto her side and looked up to see Ron standing before her, staring and looking hungry.

 

Ginny swallowed a lump in her throat the size of Bludger. 

 

"Ron," she said tentatively, her mouth going dry, "what would you do... if you weren't my brother?"

 

His pounding heart skipped a beat and he reached out to caress her leg, feeling the silkiness of her stockings and the taut muscles underneath, "I'd take care of you properly," he said only half-jokingly, waiting for her reaction.

 

Ron's hand on her leg felt molten, even through her stocking, and Ginny felt a shock in her core that made her moan. Reflexively, she rolled onto her back and lifted her knees slightly as his hand traveled up the back of her calf and across her knee. "Ron," she whispered, "Oooh," Ginny's body was reacting ahead of her mind and she didn't care.

 

Ron watched her respond so willingly to his touch and he let his hand travel up her leg, pushing her dress up to the top of her thigh.  His eyes took in her fancy lace knickers that matched her garter belt and stockings.  His cock throbbed uncontrollable as he thought about how exquisite it would feel to rub his cock against that silky, forbidden fabric.  

 

"Ron, your hand feels good," Ginny whispered, her face heating up from excitement. A part of her mind was screaming, wondering what was happening... Ginny reckoned that it was just to warm up, and she could get up and go wank in her room if she wanted, or stay here and let Ron's amazing hands...

 

"Fuck it," Ginny sat up abruptly and Ron's hand shifted, causing Ginny to moan louder as he palmed the inside of her thigh, above the stockings. Ginny slid forwards and wrapped one hand around Ron's neck, pulling his head close, and she kissed his lips quickly, fearing that it might burn. 

 

"Please, just..." she trailed off as she pulled her mouth away, not wanting to say it aloud, but she rolled her hips and moaned as Ron's fingers pressed against the gusset of her knickers. She knew from awkward conversations with Hermione that he would bloody well get the point.

 

Ron kissed her fully, tasting the sweetness on her lips… _my sister's lips_ …and he put one hand right between her breasts to push her away.  He felt her heart racing and instead pulled her close, pressed his tongue between her lips, and fisted her dress and pulled her up into him. 

 

He moved and guided her until they were both on their knees, facing each other, still kissing and moaning.  He let his hand slide over to begin kneading her tit while his other started to tease her pussy through her damp knickers. 

 

"Right there, Ron," Ginny hissed as her brother's fingers found their mark so quickly it made her senses reel. She moved her hips in a shameless rhythm with Ron's hand, and gasped as his deft fingers teased her sex through her knickers. Ginny kept kissing him even though they were both panting, and Ginny knew he must be excited, too... she thought of how many times she'd seen her brother's cock, mostly by accident, and now she wanted to hold it, to feel it grow and throb in her hand.

 

Ron moaned as Ginny reached for his trousers, _fuck yes_ , his body rejoiced.  Any further protests from his mind went unacknowledged, and he shuffled so she could easily take his cock out.  He pulled her knickers to the side and pushed his fingers into her tight little cunt, feeling her clench around him instantly.  He groaned into her mouth and started finger fucking her properly, her fluids already running down his wrist. 

 

Ginny melted into her brother's touch, kissing Ron as she felt his glorious, firm cock against her palm. She ran her fingers up and down his hard shaft in time with the movement of his fingers as they slid in and out of her. Ginny whined and cursed, spreading her legs further as Ron's thumb found her clit.

 

"Ooohh, Ginny," Ron moaned as he thrust his hips up into her warm hand.  He let go of her breast and grabbed a fist full of her scarlet hair, arching her head back.  His lips found her neck and his teeth began to nip her flesh as he plunged his fingers in an out of her pussy deeper and faster.

 

Ginny wiggled her hips around as Ron finger fucked her roughly, and moaned when his ring finger grazed her arse. She panted as his mouth ravaged her neck and his fingers rubbed and penetrated her, and Ginny blushed to think of what he would do if she asked him to slip a finger into her arsehole just now, like she wanted him to.  
  


 Ron was surprised by Ginny's reaction to his incidental contact with her arsehole, and while it excited him to elicit such a reaction from his touch, it also added to his shame, _I’m not only finger fucking my sister, but she must like it in the arse too..._

"So good," Ginny wailed, and thrust down onto Ron's fingers as they found their mark deep inside her pussy. She could feel herself gripping her brother's fingers tightly and she knew she was close to cumming all over his hand. Ginny increased the pace of her hand, gripping Ron's cock tightly at the base and teasing the head on every stroke, wanking him and wanting to feel him cum, wanting to make him feel good...

 

Ron plunged his fingers deep into his sister's wet cunt, feeling the tight grip she had on his cock and the teasing little flicks she was giving the head with her thumb, smearing his precum back into his skin.  Then he threw his head back and groaned his body shaking as he shot a thick, pearly load of cum all over Ginny's hand.  He thrust harder into her fist and leaned into her, watching the rest of his seed land in globs on her stockings and the inside of her thigh.  

 

Ginny looked down right as she felt Ron's cock start to throb and pulse in her hand, and she watched with growing lust as he came. Ron's cum was thick and warm against her thigh, and Ginny moaned as he painted her leg and her hand. The sight of her brother cumming spurred Ginny's orgasm quickly and she tightened around his fingers, her hips bucking as her climax washed over her body. Ginny moaned and pitched forwards, kissing Ron hard as she shuddered from the force of her pleasure, white heat spreading through her muscles and leaving her sated.    

 

Ron sat back a bit, reeling from his orgasm.  He kept his fingers inside his sister's pussy, noticing the feel of her soft, wet walls and experiencing her cunt quiver.  He slowed his pace, bringing her down while his hard cock still twitched in her warm hand.  

 

Ginny relaxed and leaned away from Ron, as he had, but she didn't take her hand off of his cock. She took a good look at it now that she was this close, and she felt along the shaft and remarked at how smooth the head felt. Ginny bit her lip and was content to let Ron explore her pussy as she touched his cock, and she smiled as she saw that he stayed hard while she rubbed him. His fingers felt good inside her, slower now, and Ginny sighed and rolled her hips slightly in time with his movements. 

 

Ron looked at his sister while she stared, unabashed, at his cock and then looked down at her pussy, watching his fingers sliding in and out of her full, pouty pussy lips as they folded around his fingers.  Her clit was red and swollen, and he gave it a few tender flicks, hearing her gasp slightly in response.  

 

"Thanks, Ron," Ginny sighed, and gave his rigid cock a few tugs before she took her hand away. She leaned forwards and kissed his cheek. "I was so bloody worked up after the date went bad, you know." Ginny looked at his face, trying to let him know that it was okay, even though it really wasn't, and she was afraid of what he'd say, and she really didn't _want_ him to slide his fingers out of her cunt, even though she knew he must.

 

"Yeah, you did look upset... and randy," Ron stammered, "anytime." He gave her pussy a few deep, slow pumps with his fingers, and then pushed them all the way into her cunt, up to the last knuckle and leaned forward, kissing her cheek as he pulled his fingers out.

 

Ginny bit her lip and smiled nervously, her pussy still tingling from Ron's deft fingers. A few awkward moments passed and she wondered desperately what he was thinking, as they sat here on his bed after wanking and snogging each other senseless. 

 

"Is it okay if I sleep in here?" she asked before she could think about it.

 

Ron felt all sorts of things - shame, fear, lust...but he nodded in agreement, because he didn't want her to go, he loved her, and he didn't want her to feel rejected as she had by all the other wizards in her life as of late. 

 

Ginny breathed a long sigh of relief and kissed Ron on the cheek again. She slid her legs to the side of the bed and stood up, shooting her brother a glance before she began disrobing.

 

Ginny drew her wand and pulled down her zipper with a flick, and let the black dinner dress pool at her feet. She put her foot up on the footboard and unhooked the stockings from the garter belt as she took them off, blushing as her fingers touched her brother's warm cum, still on her stocking and her thigh. 

 

Ginny turned to face him now, watching Ron's eyes as she undid her bra and let her breasts free. She ran her hands under them a few times, remarking at how hard her nipples still were from her excitement. Then Ginny hooked her thumbs in the sides of her knickers and pulled them down and off, standing naked in front of her brother for a moment, before she climbed into his bed.

 

Ron quickly chucked his clothes while watching his sister undress and held the covers up for her as she crawled into bed.  He collected her against his body, spooning behind her, and willed his cock to behave as he felt her soft naked body against his own.

 

Ginny stifled a moan as she felt her brother's solid body behind her. He wrapped an arm around her body and cupped a breast in his big, warm hand. As he curled against her, she inhaled sharply as she felt his swelling cock against the back of her thigh. She thought about how many times she'd slept with him before tonight, scared from thunder or worse things, feeling safe curled up with her big brother. But it had never been like this, and it would never be the same again.

 

"I love you, Ron," Ginny whispered, and moved her hips slightly, delighting in the wicked feel of Ron's hard, warm cock against her skin. "Goodnight."  
  


 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ron awoke, curled on his side with Ginny cocooned into his body, their cheeks pressed together.  He raised his head to see their reflection in the mirror.  In sleep Ginny looked younger, still worn but not so beaten-down and of course, beautiful.  

 

The angle of the sun spilling through the window let Ron know it was early afternoon.  They'd slept late, and he knew why as his head suddenly began to pound and his tongue felt thick.  Too much fire whiskey, and….oh Merlin!

 

Ron slipped away from his sister, trying to minimize the movement of the mattress, and he thought he'd made a clean get away until he returned, with two glasses of water to find her looking at him with a sleepy gaze.  

 

"Here," he said handing her a glass.  "I thought you could use this."

 

Ginny propped herself up on her elbow, "Thanks," she said smiling sweetly and took a drink.  She set the glass down and reached out for him, "come back to bed, I miss you."

 

Ron swallowed hard and did as he was told.

 

They lay on their sides for a moment, looking at each other, unsure of what to say.  Then, Ginny leaned in and kissed her brother softly, seeking permission, and Ron kissed her back, pulling her into him by the back of her head and parting her soft, warm lips with his tongue.

 

Ginny moaned tenderly, longingly, into her brother's mouth and moved her leg so it rested on top of his, gently sliding it up and down.  His body was so strong and warm…and then she choked back a sob.  She pulled her lips from his and blurted out, "I'm so sorry, Ron.  I love you, it's just – I know I pressured you into this, and it was wrong.  It doesn't _feel_ wrong, but it is and you're so good to me, and I don't want you to feel bad."

 

As much as Ron desired her and wanted to touch her like he did last night, he _did_ feel badly about it. But he could never tell her that.  He loved her and he didn't want to see her unhappy.  This forbidden desire they had for each other was obviously mutual, but he felt that it was his place to control it, and he wasn't doing a very good job.

 

Ron cupped her face in his hand, "I love you too, Gin.  Don't worry about how I feel because I just want you to be happy.  You deserve to be happy."  

 

The way she was looking up at him with desire, and longing in her eyes was too much.  Ron sat up on the bed, "How about some breakfast?  We should eat something to settle our stomachs before that bloody ball tonight."

 

Ginny nodded.  "That sounds good; I think I'll take a shower."

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon lounging around the flat, staying close to each other and exchanging glances, trying not to talk about last night.   With each glimpse, Ginny was desperate to know the thoughts behind Ron's looks.  She wanted him, all of him, and she was dying to know how he felt, if he wanted to take her…not just because he thought she "deserved to be happy," but because he _needed_ to take her, to be her lover.

 

Ron couldn't miss the longing in Ginny's eyes, he knew her too well.  He was feeling guilty already, for indulging himself with his sister like he did last night.  Now he was terrified it only made her want more and that he would be powerless to stop it.

 

After a late lunch, they began to get ready for the ball. Ron was again wondering why he agreed to go to the ball when he knew it was a farce - he didn't want to face any of these people.  But then he saw Ginny as she emerged from her room, she was breathtaking and he had to touch her.  

 

Ron stepped into the hall, slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply, feeling her body melt into his.  Despite his shame, it was reassuring to touch her, kiss her, and hold her like this.

 

Ginny kissed Ron back eagerly, sliding her leg up his and then she felt his hand on her thigh, pushing up her dress and teasing a finger under the garter of her stockings.  

 

"I've never seen you in stockings and heels two nights running," he mumbled against her lips.  

 

“It might be best that way, seeing your reaction,” Ginny grinned as she recaptured his mouth with hers and slid her leg further up his thigh, encouraging his hands to keep exploring.  

 

Ron's cock was hard against her leg and he pressed his hips into her, groaning.  He hooked his finger under the garter, running the back of it up and down her leg, listening to the sweet noises that escaped her throat and tasting her full, pouty lips.    
  


 Ginny laced her fingers behind Ron's neck, pulling him deeper into their kiss and shifted her hips so she could fully feel the swell of Ron's shaft against her leg.  She felt dizzy with lust and willed him to read her mind, _just take me, right here, lift me up and shag me rotten right here against this wall…._

Ron's finger trailed to the top of her garter belt and just under the band of her knickers.  He knew if he slipped them inside she'd be wet, so warm and wet for him – _her brother._   Fuck.  He had to stop.

 

Ron moved his hand from under her dress, put it on her waist and with great effort slowly pulled his body away from hers.  

 

Ginny whimpered as Ron moved back, but let him go, just resting her hands on his shoulders, looking up into his eyes.  

 

They gazed at each other for a moment, breathing heavily, and then Ron stepped back further, feeling her hands slide down his chest as he moved away.  He didn’t know what to say.  But he did know the only way out of this was to go to the dreaded ball. 

 

"Come on, Gin," he said as he started walking down the hall.  "I'll get your cloak."

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

When they arrived at the anniversary party, Ron immediately began scanning the large ballroom for Harry and Hermione so he could find a place to sit and drink and avoid them as much as possible. The décor and the layout reminded him of the Yule Ball, only this time there was alcohol and bad memories. He found Harry and Hermione standing over by the bar.  Not good.  Not only could he not start numbing himself with booze, but he also couldn't tell where they were sitting, and thus pick a table across the room.

 

"Oh," Ginny said tugging on Ron's arm, "there are Luna, Neville, Susan and Ernie, let's go join them."  

 

Ron shrugged and let Ginny guide him over to the table of former DA members. He didn’t _want_ to remember the past, really, most days he drank to forget it... but it would be impossible to avoid reminiscing at this event. The tables were made for six, and at least joining this foursome meant they wouldn't have to endure dinner with Harry and Hermione.  

 

"Ron, Ginny…it's great to see you!"  Neville said rising from his seat and shaking Ron's hand.  

 

"I was just about to go over to the bar, what are you drinking?" asked Ernie.  

 

"Anything strong," Ron's replied.

 

"A Butterbeer would be lovely," Ginny said with a warm smile, trying to seem cheery to draw attention away from Ron's obvious displeasure with being here.

 

When Ernie returned, Ron and Ginny were listening to the other three talking about their careers, how successful they were, and apparently how Susan was just dying to have a baby. 

 

The conversation went from tolerable to unbearable several times, but Ron soldiered through it as long as Ernie was willing to keep fetching liquor. He didn’t want to talk about his family, or the Ministry, or the horrible price he and his sister had paid. _At least they didn’t stare at Ginny’s eye_ , he thought glumly as the four of them took turns explaining how their lives were so much better than he and his sister’s. 

 

“Most of us have found something to do,” Luna piped up suddenly, “except... well, the ones who died, obviously.” Ginny looked at her fiercely, but she didn’t say anything. “Dying is just another thing we all do, really, but it happens to be the _last_ thing you do.”

 

Ron could normally appreciate the strange things that Luna said, but tonight was not one of those times. He wanted to shout at her, to shout at all of them, because none of them understood what he and his family had gone through. He looked at Ginny, seeing the lines in her face and the reflections in her magical eye, the reflections of all the faces here at the table, distorted, like they were mocking him. Ron’s stomach lurched and he wished they hadn’t come.

 

Ginny scowled when Neville tried to laugh off Luna’s comment, but he didn’t seem to notice or care. She felt her brother stiffening up, and she knew he was angry. Luna’s comment didn’t help.

 

It made Ginny sorry, that she thought attending this event would be good for Ron.  She could barely stand to listen to everyone's happy lives and she knew it must be torture for her brother.  She glanced over at him.  He was tense and had already finished several drinks.  She put her hand on his knee, squeezing it a little, trying to be reassuring.  

 

Ron shifted in his chair in response to her touch and then suddenly grabbed her hand and stood up.  "Let's dance."  

 

The others at the table were surprised by his abrupt exit, but Ron was known to be a bit edgy these days so they merely shrugged, exchanged a few glances and resumed their conversation.

 

Once Ron had Ginny in his arms, he felt better. He relaxed a bit, trying to shut out the screams and the pain that seeing these people brought back in his mind. Having his sister pressed against him was doing a good job of helping him forget and Ron was just starting to calm down from the soothing presence of her warm body when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

 

"Hello, mate," Harry said beaming, "your sister looks beautiful tonight.  Mind if I cut in?"

 

Ron was ready to spin around and land his fist square across Harry's jaw but he felt Ginny gripping him tightly, as if she knew what he was thinking. He exchanged a glance with Ginny, and then Harry, and wondered how this was going to end. There was no way he was giving his sister over to the wizard who’d broken her heart. He shook his head _no_.

 

Hermione looked nervous, and Ginny saw the fear in her eyes. She was _afraid_ of Ron, and it made sense to Ginny now, the two of them not working out. Ron had told her about that look, but she’d never really seen it before now, and it was not the kind of thing you’d want to see in the eyes of the one you love. 

 

"They just got here, Harry,” Hermione said haltingly. “Let them finish a dance at least."

 

"'Erm, sure," Harry mumbled as Hermione pulled him away from Ron and Ginny.

 

They both could hear them talking as Hermione led Harry off. "What is wrong with him?" Harry asked, "I thought he'd have pulled himself together by now."

 

"I don't know, Harry.  He's having a hard time; they both are.  I suppose it's hard to relate, losing half their siblings and then the business with their father…" her voice trailed off.  

 

Ron sniffed disdainfully, because it was just like Hermione to reduce him and Ginny’s pain to some silly Muggle phrase like ‘having a hard time’... She’d done well for herself after the war, and it made him all the angrier that they had endured so much together only to grow apart.

 

Ginny kept her hands on Ron’s back, trying to hold him steady. She could feel the violence boiling within him, and she hoped her body could calm him down. Harry and Hermione’s easy manner and offhanded comments didn’t help, and Ginny was angry herself, just better at controlling it than Ron. She looked up at him as they danced closer to the edge of the room.

 

Ron moved Ginny across the dance floor and out onto a side patio, as far away as possible from Harry and Hermione.  "I can't stand it, Gin,” he began, tightening his grip around his sister’s waist. “How are all these people staying so bloody cheery?  It's like the war never happened, or they just forgot all those who died."  

 

"I know, Ron. I don't know which is worse: that or how everyone keeps talking about how young and happy we all were." Ginny sighed and her eyes scanned the area, taking in the patio and the grassy area beside it. She saw a path that led down to a fountain in the center of the lawn, and thought of leading Ron down behind it so she could kiss his worries away. 

 

Ginny stopped dancing and looked up into his eyes. "I'm sorry. Look, we can go if you – hey…" she said, turning him around and pointing out past the patio, "that's Andrew, the guy I went on a date with last night.  What is he doing here?"

 

Ron scowled as he saw three figures standing beside the fountain. "That's him?  Who are those dodgy blokes with him?"

 

"I don’t know, Ron, but I don't like it."

 

Ron knew that he agreed with Ginny's displeasure immediately. There was something wrong with the situation, and Ron's instincts told him that it was some kind of ambush - whether they meant to humiliate Ginny or attack her, he wasn't sure, but he could also tell they weren't happy to see that he was with her. 

 

One of the wizards stepped forward, a tall, thin bloke in dark robes. None of them were dressed for the party and Ginny could tell they weren't here for the merriment. 

 

"Are you enjoying your night out, blood traitors?" the man taunted in a high voice. He sounded nervous, "I hope you have, because it's been your last."

 

"Did you think I'd really be interested in a scarred blood traitor?" Ginny's ears burned as Andrew taunted her. "I loved the eye patch, by the way, Weasley. Too bad it doesn't cover up your shame," Andrew stepped forward and spat. "I told you she was stupid, coming to this ball. The Weasleys never pass up a chance to pity themselves. I knew she’d be here.”

 

The third wizard advanced as well, seemingly emboldened by his companions' brazen words. He was shorter, a dumpy wizard who looked more at home in Honeyduke's than waylaying he and his sister. Ron could see that he was already drawn. _That won't help him_ , he thought wearily. "And we also have The Boy Who Lived's worthless sidekick," the man wheezed, and Ron could hear the fear in his voice, like so many times before.    

 

Ginny saw the three of them taking offensive postures, and she drew her wand in a flash and readied a defense. Her eyes cast over the three of them, cursing the fact that she'd ignored her instincts and gone out with Andrew and wondered who was going to make the first move.

 

Ron had had enough. He was sick of these fools and their bloody war, and he thought he had put down enough of them before it was all over. His face twisted with rage, all the hatred for these people coming to the forefront in his mind. They had robbed him of everything and were still trying to take the only thing he had left, his sister.

 

Ron was fast, and he started the incantation as soon as his thumb touched his wand, so that when the tip cleared his robes the curse was heading towards his foe.

 

" _Sectumdemus_!"  Ron yelled as his wand leveled at the tall wizard's neck. His victim seemed alarmed as the curse sliced cleanly through flesh and bone, his eyes wide in shock as his head tumbled to the lawn, followed by a gout of blood spraying from the stump where his head had been. Ron readied another curse but Andrew blocked it, and the duel was joined. 

 

Ginny was defending herself, but the wizard that she faced was faster than he looked. He had hesitated for a few moments after his companion had been killed and it had given Ginny a few precious moments to try to gain an advantage. She'd had enough of killing, and she hoped that Ron's demonstration would make them back down, but their opponents seemed determined to slay them both.

 

Ron gritted his teeth as he narrowly dodged a curse and countered with one of his own. Andrew was trying to draw him away from Ginny, to separate them so they couldn’t help each other. Ron stood his ground and used the fountain for cover, as their curses took chunks out of the stone and sent water spraying into the night air. Every time Ron closed with Andrew to try to use his fists as well as his magic, the other wizard backed off. Ron smirked grimly to see that he had the advantage there.

 

Ginny saw that Ron was holding his own and she hoped that the people inside had noticed the duel in the yard. She moved closer to Ron, and caught his eye as she deflected one of her opponent's curses. Ron nodded in silent agreement, and they started a maneuver that they had perfected during the war. Ginny broke towards Ron, running and dodging the pudgy wizard's attacks, and as she got closer they traded opponents suddenly, and Ron launched a curse at Ginny's former foe while Ginny ducked in front of him and blocked the curse that Andrew had meant for Ron.

 

" _Constoviscus_!" Ron shouted, leveling his wand at the fat wizard that Ginny had been fighting. He stopped and clutched his chest, gasping as the curse stopped his heart. Ron put his hand on Ginny's waist as she faced Andrew, and turned his wand on him as well. _End this, Gin_ , he thought.

 

Ginny saw that Andrew was breathing heavy, but still held his wand out aggressively. 

 

"Pathetic," he spat, and Ginny saw blood trickling down his off hand and onto the grass. "You've no idea the trouble you've caused, the nobility and the glory that you've destroyed." 

 

"Glory?!" Ginny screamed. "How dare you speak to me about nobility, you fucking worm!" Ginny walked towards Andrew, her mind red with fury. He tried a few feeble curses but Ginny blocked them and then stood over the man as he cowered on one knee.

 

"You never knew anything about nobility, Andrew," she said, her chest heaving with rage. "We sacrificed everything to win, and we got nothing but pain in return. People say we're broken, just a reflection of our former selves. What did we fight for, if all our friends turned their back on us when they saw what we had become?" 

 

"We fought for each other," Ron said, still holding his wand on Andrew as Ginny faced off against him. The answer was obvious, of course, and he knew it as well as Ginny had. 

 

"Get up, you coward," Ginny hissed and stepped away from Andrew. She saw the fear in his eyes, but she felt nothing for him - no remorse or pity, no sadness. Only rage. Now she knew how Ron had felt, all this time. Andrew raised his wand and started mouthing the words of a curse and Ginny's wand flashed.

 

" _Avada Kedavra_!" Ginny watched the green light explode from her wand and send Andrew's body crumpling to the ground in a heap. Then she heard voices coming from the patio, and was vaguely aware of people coming towards them. She felt empty and full at the same time - she'd killed a few times during the war but it had never felt like this. She leaned against her brother for support.

 

Ron held his sister up and started to bring her back indoors, finding a seat against the wall of the ballroom. Two Aurors he recognized approached him and he spoke to them as his sister sat and looked at the ceiling numbly. He was terribly worried about her but he knew that if he didn't talk to the Ministry's stuffed shirts they would never hear the end of it. Ron explained that they’d been attacked, and that it was all in self-defense.

 

As Ron was recounting the scene to the Aurors, Ginny was roused from her shock by Harry and Hermione, who had moved closer and were whispering to each other as they stood just out of earshot. She saw the fear in their faces, and they were trying not to look at her and her brother. She wondered what they were on about and just then another Auror approached Ron and spoke.

 

“It was Andrew Tanner,” the wizard said, and Ginny recognized him now as Dawlish. “The two that were with him were the last of his gang. All three of them were wanted for multiple attacks and uses of Dark magic.” 

 

Dawlish glanced sternly at Ginny but didn’t say anything to her. “They were one of the last groups of Voldemort supporters that we’ve been trying to bring to justice... and it looks like they wanted revenge against you and your sister,” Dawlish paused. “Their mistake.”   

 

Ron sighed and reached for Ginny, taking her hand as she sat. She seemed numb and distant, and Ron knew that feeling all too well. When you use your magic to kill it changes you, and Ginny was feeling the weight of it now. 

 

“Well, we saved you from taking them to Azkaban,” Ron said with a hollow laugh. “They attacked us with lethal Dark magics – the three of them meant to kill us both. We defended ourselves.”

 

Dawlish nodded curtly and motioned for the other two Aurors to move along. “You do good work, Ron Weasley,” he said, lingering for a moment to shake Ron’s hand. “It’s a clear case of self-defense and that’s what is going into my report.” Ron took his hand and nodded in acknowledgment, glad to know that _someone_ was on his side.

 

Ginny watched as Harry and Hermione moved in as soon as Dawlish left. She stood up and moved closer to her brother, because she was afraid that his temper would get the better of him. She put her hand on his shoulder as Harry spoke.

 

“’Erm, good job, mate,” Harry said. “Those three really had no chance against you and Ginny.”

 

Hermione nodded, and she looked angry. “No chance at all, especially since you didn’t try to subdue them so they could at least have a trial.”  

 

Ginny was moving before she realized it, and had landed her fist across Hermione’s face and drawn her wand in one motion. Hermione went sprawling and Harry backpedaled to catch her before she hit the marble floor. 

 

For a moment, Ginny saw Hermione’s eyes flash with hatred and she was reaching for her wand as Harry put her back on her feet. 

 

_Bring it, bitch_ , Ginny thought, willing Hermione to draw on her so she could have a measure of revenge.

 

“Bloody hell, Ginny,” Ron said, trying not to laugh. This was a change for Ginny, as it was usually her holding him back, but Ron had no urge to restrain Ginny. He knew the cathartic power of letting your rage out. 

 

Harry looked upset, but he exchanged a look with Ron that almost seemed apologetic. Ron knew all too well that Hermione had a way of saying things that embarrassed her boyfriend. 

 

Ginny stood ready as Harry stepped between the two witches. The four of them faced each other for a moment, but no one else drew their wand. Ginny took a deep breath and slowly put hers away.

 

“Right, well, maybe you two should go to Saint Mungo’s,” Harry suggested. “You both look like you’re hurt.”

 

Ron shook his head, “Nah, mate, I think we’re just going to head home,” Ron said putting his arm around Ginny. “It’s nothing that a little fire whiskey can’t cure.” 

 

Harry laughed and Ron saw a little bit of the old Harry behind his eyes, and it made him ache all the more, wishing things could be different. But when he looked at Hermione, who had a welt on her cheek and a murderous look in her eye, he knew why things would never be the same.

 

“People are worried about you, Ron,” Harry said suddenly, and Ron was taken aback by his sudden honesty. “I’m one of them. I wish you’d listen, I wish you’d talk but...” Harry trailed off and Ron knew it was because he was horrible at this sort of thing, even though he meant well.

 

“Harry, you’re really lucky, do you know that?” Ron said, his arm tightening around his sister’s waist. “You only had to kill one person.” Ron drew his wand and Apparated with Ginny back to their flat.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

When they arrived, Ginny threw her arms around Ron's neck, "What a horrible night, all of it.  I never want to see any of those people again!"

 

Ron hugged Ginny tightly, protectively, against his strong body, the adrenaline of the evening’s excitement still running through his veins.  "You don't have to, Gin.  We can move far away, just start over now that the last of those thugs have been destroyed."

 

Ron pulled his sister into his embrace even tighter and inhaled the sweet scent of her hair. "I almost lost you," he whispered, clutching her against his chest.

 

Ginny sighed heavily and leaned against Ron. “I was scared of losing you, too. I love you, Ron,” she breathed, and then she pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes. He was so worried and it made Ginny feel comforted, to know he cared that much and he would never leave her.

 

Ron slid his hands from Ginny's waist to cup her face in his hands, and looked down at her reassuringly.  "We're safe now, and I'll always protect you," he said just before he leaned down and kissed her slow, deep and well.  

 

Ginny moaned softly against Ron’s lips and kissed him back, letting his mouth and his hands help her forget about tonight, and all of her other troubles. She took a few steps backwards and Ron followed, so she took hold of his hands and pulled him towards his bedroom. She exchanged coy glances with her brother, whose expression mirrored her own lust and shame. Both suited her just fine.

 

Ron stepped with Ginny, gathering fistfuls of her dress at the small of her back with one hand while the other snarled in her hair.  They kissed and walked together, pulling at each other's clothing until they were in Ron's bedroom.  Ron guided Ginny to the side of his bed and sat her back on the edge.  

 

Ginny leaned back and pulled herself to the middle of the bed, keeping her eyes on Ron as she moved. She felt her dress hiking up and she did nothing to stop it, letting her knees fall apart slightly. Her heart pounded in her chest, from the terrible things that had happened and that were about to happen, even though the thought of Ron touching her and making her feel good didn’t seem at all terrible now. Ginny saw the hungry, conflicted look in Ron’s face and she let her knees part further, so he could see that she wanted this.

 

Ron watched Ginny, positioning herself on his bed and inviting him to join her with her gaze and the tantalizing sight of her lacy undergarments, and crawled on after her. He moved forward and planted his hands on either side of her body and hovered over her.  

 

Ginny reached up and grabbed the front of his unbuttoned shirt, twisting it round her fist as she pulled Ron down on top of her. They’d wrestled before, but it felt nothing like that now and Ginny moaned her approval. She pulled him down into a kiss and writhed underneath him, moving her legs and feeling the heat between them grow.

 

Ron sank onto Ginny's body, tasting her mouth and feeling her legs sliding up and down his.  He reached down to stroke her thigh, pushing her dress up further and running his hand over the top of her stocking.  "Ginny…" he groaned against her lips, feeling her smooth skin and the silken stocking, it all felt so wrong and so right at the same time.  His cock was throbbing, wanting release from the confines of his trousers.  He pressed his hips down into hers and then turned his hand inward, ghosting his fingers along the band of her knickers, right by her entrance.

 

“Oh gods, Ron, yes,” Ginny moaned, rolling her hips up into the movement of his hand, using her body to beg him to touch her. He’d been so brilliant last night, and she wished they’d wanked together before – it sure would have beaten doing it alone, when she was pining over Harry. The thought made her grin wickedly as Ron found her cunt.

 

Ron slid his fingers under her knickers, and tucked them to the side; the backs of his fingers sliding across her pussy lips so he could feel her wetness.  He teased the tips of his fingers around her opening, and then pushed one finger, just to the first knuckle into her pussy while another slid down to run up and down her perineum.  

 

“Oooh, right there,” Ginny moaned again, seeing that Ron didn’t miss a trick with his fingers. Ginny had always just accepted that she liked having her arsehole played with, and while Harry had found it odd, Ron was not so shy. Ginny writhed when Ron’s fingers penetrated her and she smiled up at him, nodding and egging him on.

 

Ron slid his finger down further, running it around the rim of her arsehole, which caused her to moan uncontrollably and her pussy contract around his other finger.  _She really does like her arse played with,_ and he decided to try something more.  Ron moved his face down between her legs and used his tongue to swirl around the entrance of her pussy while his finger kept playing with her arsehole.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ginny hissed through her teeth, surprised that Ron was so bold. She felt shame for needing this from him, but what other wizard did she trust, really? Ginny looked down and ran her fingers through Ron’s hair, feeling electric jolts of pleasure through her clit and inside her cunt as Ron finger fucked her and licked her. 

 

Ginny tasted so musky and sweet, and Ron lapped eagerly at her entrance even though he felt ashamed about tasting his sister on his tongue.  He spread her juices throughout her lips, pausing just long enough to suck her clit into his mouth while penetrating her arsehole just slightly.  He heard Ginny gasp as she bucked up into his face and then he slid his tongue back down her slit, all the way down, until he was swiping it across her tight little ring of muscle while he plunged two fingers deep into her cunt. 

 

Ginny’s grip in her brother’s hair tightened and she writhed beneath his tongue. He was taking it way farther than Harry ever had and she whined and moaned from the pleasure of his tongue rimming her arse. She felt dirty and hot all at the same time and it made her pant with lust. She watched Ron move between her legs and nothing could have seemed more natural. She wondered if he would do what she’d always wanted...

 

Ron gave his sister's pussy a few final plunges and her arsehole parting licks and then swiftly discarded his trousers, pulled his cock out and in one smooth stroke, pushed it deep and hard into his sister's tight little cunt.  "Oh Ginny – FUCK!" he hissed.

 

“Ron, yes, it feels so good,” Ginny moaned as he took her at last. She put her hands on his shoulders, feeling him on top of her and inside her, his cock stretching her and filling her up in deep, powerful strokes. Ginny whimpered from the intensity of it, so forbidden and fulfilling, her own brother fucking her good and hard. Ginny pulled her legs up so her knees were by his shoulders, resting her heels against the small of his back. The change in angle caused Ron’s hard, pistoning cock to find new places deep inside her pussy that made her scream his name.

 

Ron held himself up on his hands and looked down, watching his shiny, hard cock slide in and out of his sister, and he groaned with pleasure from the sweet feel of her pussy wrapped around his cock.  They fit together so perfectly, and he knew that he'd never get enough of her. 

 

Ginny followed Ron’s gaze to where they were joined together and smiled. “It’s good, Ron,” she whispered, “you feel so fucking good inside me.” Ginny arched and moaned, keeping pace with his thrusts and just feeling her brother fuck her deep and steady. His cock felt like it was made for her and it made her ache.  

 

Ron began to fuck her harder and faster now, it had been a long time since he'd been with a witch, and he'd wanted _this_ with his sister for so very long, that he knew he wouldn't last much longer.  He held himself over her, pistoning in and out, feeling his balls slap up against her arse, and watching her face, so beautiful, twisted with bliss.

 

Ginny started to feel the pleasure of a good orgasm building, deep within her tight pussy as it gripped her brother’s cock, and spreading through her body in liquid waves of heat and tension. She tightened her grip on Ron’s shoulders, holding on as he pounded her tight opening towards oblivion. Ginny gasped and looked at her brother as she came, feeling so free instead of forsaken, moaning Ron’s name as her ecstasy overcame her senses. 

 

As soon as Ron felt Ginny's cunt grip his cock he threw his head back, grunted and thrust into her hard, spilling his seed deep inside her.  He could feel every spurt coating her tight walls while she gripped him between her thighs and cried out with her own release.  As he finished cumming, he lowered himself to his elbows and kissed her warm, pouty mouth, "So fucking good, Ginny –" he panted against them.

 

Ginny kissed Ron back and felt like every muscle in her body was uncoiling and relaxing, as if she had been wound up tight like a clock. She realized that tears were streaming from the corners of her eyes, from the pleasure and the pain of this perfect moment with Ron. Ginny wished she could kiss his pain away, kiss away all the fear and desperation and regret.

 

Ron's cock was still hard as he continued slowly fucking her.  His sister felt so good, she made him feel good, and he wanted to make her happy.  Ron eyed the Muggle lube he kept on his nightstand for wanking and decided to give Ginny what he was sure she really wanted, what he'd always wanted, but no one, certainly not Hermione, was willing to give it a try.

 

Ginny let her body relax, enjoying the feel of her brother’s solid, muscular body against her own. Her pussy tingled from the intensity of her orgasm and Ron’s hard cock still twitched inside her, which made her gasp. She felt him moving around a little but she felt so good she didn’t want to move, she just wanted to lie here and enjoy this moment before reality shattered it.

 

Ron reached over for the lube and slowly pulled all the way out of Ginny, hearing her whimper a little in protest.  Quickly, before he lost his nerve, he slathered his cock with it generously and then kneeled squarely between her still open legs.  He lifted her legs up by the calves, rocking her arse up to him and put the tip of his throbbing cock just against her arsehole, pushing against it slightly, testing…waiting for her reaction.

 

Ron moved so fast that Ginny was reeling by the time she felt the head of his hard cock against her arsehole. Ginny took hold of the back of her knee with one hand and the headboard with the other, bracing herself.

 

“Fuck my arse, Ron,” she pleaded, licking her lips in anticipation. She had wondered how many taboos they could break, how wicked and dirty her brother could make her feel. She never got this with Harry, she never felt dominated or enticed by him. Ron came through in spades for both. 

 

“Please, I need it in my arse.” Ginny knew she was blushing firm the wickedness of it but she didn’t care. She’d played around with her wand enough to know she liked it, and she couldn’t wait for the real thing.   

 

Ron put his thumb on her swollen clit and began to move it in circles while he slowly pushed the head of his cock through her tight ring of muscle.  He felt her clench around him for a moment and then relax, allowing him passage.  His heart was pounding; he didn't want to hurt her, but the look of ecstasy on her face and the little gasps she was making made it hard for him to restrain himself.  

 

Ron’s look of concentration and concern made Ginny’s heart ache, seeing him looking so protective and cautious. The slow circles he made with his thumb on her clit made it easier for her to relax, and she moaned as she felt Ron’s cock filling up her arse. The lube really made his shaft move easy and she barely felt the burn, and he was taking it slow to see that she was comfortable. Ginny moaned loudly and tightened up her arse on purpose, loving the feel of his hard, warm cock sliding deeper into her forbidden entrance. 

 

Ron eased his cock in further and then swore aloud, "Fuck, Ginny – so tight!"  Her body was so warm, snug and willing and before he knew it he felt his balls pressed up against her skin.  He looked down at his sister, she was gorgeous, her face an intense mixture of pleasure and pain.

 

Ginny could see the conflict in Ron’s eyes and she nodded as he drove into her all the way. She _needed_ this and she didn’t want him to stop.

 

“It’s okay, Ron, it’s good,” Ginny breathed in between deep strokes of her brother’s cock in her arse. The burning had stopped and she was starting to enjoy the full, stuffed feeling, dirty and wicked as it was, of Ron’s hot cock in her arse, pistoning in and out slowly as his fingers continued to massage her clit.   

 

Ron, more confident now, began to slowly pull his cock in and out of his sister’s taut little arsehole.  He kept light pressure on her clit, swirling it around with his thumb and then moved his wrist so he could slip two fingers into her pussy.  He angled them forward, finding her g-spot and rubbed it slowly, in time with the rhythm of his thrusts in and out of her arse.

 

“Oh, gods,” Ginny gasped as she felt his fingers penetrate her cunt. Ginny could feel the pressure building up inside her, the feel of Ron’s fingers in her pussy and his cock stretching and filling her arse, and she was overwhelmed with the lusty, wicked pleasure of it. She cursed and moaned his name, gripping the headboard tighter and panting from the intense orgasm that was building deep in her tight channel now.

 

Ron moved his cock in and out of his sister's arsehole more steadily now, it was difficult for him not to cum again so soon, feeling how tight she was, along with the fact that _he was fucking his sister in the arse._   As he moved his fingers inside her pussy, he could feel his own cock up against them through her pussy wall.  He was so hard, and getting sweet friction from so many angles he really didn't think he could hold off much longer, but he wanted Ginny to cum first.  He wanted to feel her sweet cunt clenching around his fingers, her clit throbbing against his thumb, and feel her arse tighten even more around his straining cock.

 

Ginny surrendered to the primal lust she felt now, moaning her brother’s name as he filled her and stretched her out so completely. Suddenly her body tensed up and she gripped Ron inside her, his fingers and his hard cock as she came, swearing and screaming, her limbs jerking from the surrender she felt. 

 

Ron watched Ginny's sweet face painted with ecstasy as she came all over his hand and cock, feeling her whole body tighten and spasm around him.  She was panting and moaning in a way he'd never heard a witch cum before and it drove him over the edge.  He put both hands on her shins; pushing her arse further up into his cock and with one final thrust he was balls deep inside his sister's clenched arse, cumming harder than he ever had before.

 

Ginny was panting as she felt Ron thrust deep in her arse and cum, and she felt every pulse of his cock as he filled her arse with his release. She reached up for him and grabbed the back of his neck, holding him close as he took his pleasure from her body. She felt so free with him, it was different because he did things that Harry would never do, and also because he was her brother. 

 

Ron eased Ginny back down and put his fingers back inside her sopping cunt, feeling the last few waves of her orgasm rippling down his fingers.  He slowly pulled his cock out of her arse and bent down to place his lips fully around her engorged clit.

 

Ginny groaned and sighed, bringing both hands to Ron’s hair as he sucked and licked on her clit and brought her down from her powerful climax. Her arse and her pussy were throbbing from the pleasure he gave her and she smiled weakly at him as he enjoyed the taste of her cunt.

 

Ron gave her pussy a few slow, deep pumps and then extracted his fingers, leaving his mouth on her clit, just flicking it idly, making light little circles around it with the tip of his tongue and then planting a few butterfly kisses all over her swollen sex. 

 

Ginny was trying so hard not to lose it just then, cursing their parentage, wishing he wasn’t her brother and then being glad that he was. Her body and her mind told different stories to her heart, fulfilling and forbidden and feeling so right even though it was all so terribly wrong. Ginny felt more satisfied than she ever had, and more shameful.

 

Ron sat back on his haunches while Ginny placed her feet on the mattress and quickly wiggled the rest of the way out of her now-ruined dress. He was happy to see her leave the knickers and the stockings on.

 

Ron lay on top of his sister, his head turned to the side, just over her left breast.  He could hear Ginny’s heart pounding, slower now as they breathed in recovery together.  "I love you, Ginny," Ron said and turned, propping himself up a little so he could see her face. Ron saw his reflection in her magical eye, and it only served to magnify his shame and the pain of all they had gone through together. He still thought his sister was beautiful, even more so, because he knew she would never betray him.

 

“I love you too, Ron,” Ginny replied, and she put her arm around him and hugged his sweaty body against hers. “No one understands us, Ron,” she sighed. “But I’m glad we understand each other.” 

 

Ron began to stroke her hair at the crown of her head, "We'll always be together, Ginny, I'll never let anything happen to you."

 

“How long can we go on like this?” Ginny blurted out, and the tears came, there was no use trying to hold them back. She ached to her core, holding Ron close like that and knowing that she could never truly, totally be his, not the way that she could have been Harry’s, and it killed her inside to feel that ache.

 

Ron paused and tried to think of the right thing to say. He’d done so much on instinct tonight it was a struggle, but he wanted to comfort her. “I’ll want you again and again, until the pain goes away,” he replied, and wiped away her tears as he always had.

 

“Then I never want it to go away.” Ginny whispered, and held her brother tight.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
